


Hot and Bothered

by BadBlond099



Series: Familiarity Breeds... [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cuz we're all stir crazy, Forced Exhibitionism, M/M, Quarantine, Smut, cooking disaster, fire hazard, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlond099/pseuds/BadBlond099
Summary: “Yeah, about that. The fuck was your shirt doing in the middle of the hallway?” Jason finally moved to sit up, bracing a hand around Dick’s back when he noticed… “Oh…my god…”Dick pressed his face harder against Jason’s chest. “It…was supposed to be a romantic thing.”“You’re ONLY wearing an apron?”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Familiarity Breeds... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731799
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	Hot and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo again! Here's quarantine ficlet round 2! This one focuses on the fact that so many people are experimenting in the kitchen who have never done so before! Here's a little extreme fail that leads to a little extreme punishment! ;]
> 
> As always, don't take this too seriously! This is part of a series that's just going to be quarantine-themed short-fics of smutty situations! You don't have to read the others to keep up with any kinda story cuz these are light on plot!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t like Jason to wake up late, but his sense of time had been pretty screwed up since the city-wide shut down. Tack on the little extra Bat-rule of him being on call for vigilante business (begrudgingly, at that, since he was the only one who wore a Bat symbol on his chest and couldn’t catch the virus—a little perk to his dip in the Pit…along with the occasional fit of insanity, but who was keeping score?) and Dick’s insistence at being active all daylight hours, and Jason’s internal clock was somehow even more messed up than usual.

So, when he woke up to the burning stench of cinnamon, panic kicked in faster than he could gain full consciousness and he wound up tripping over a discarded t-shirt in the hallway on his way out. “DIIIIICK!”

“Jay?” Upon speaking up, Dick immediately fell into a coughing fit.

Jason groaned, kicked the shirt to the side of the hall, vowing to burn it if it wasn’t moved within the day. He groggily got back to his feet, keeping his head low so as to avoid the worst of the smoke. He went straight to the only actual entrance to his apartment—a large window that led into the living room—entered the wrong code a couple of times while squinting at the panel, then finally got it right, opening the window to let out some of the smoke.

“Dick…what the FUCK!?”

Dick came barreling towards him from the kitchen, knocking them both out of the window and onto the fire escape. “Oh god! Oh, shit, Jay I’m sorry!”

Jason groaned, feeling the full impact of Dick’s weight on top of him. “Dare I even ask?” he growled out while trying to rub the sleep and smoke from his eyes.

“Well, you’ve been doing so much for me, so I just thought I could make you breakfast in bed this one time. It’s not -cough- often that you sleep in, you know.”

Jason let his head fall back and press against the metal grate of the fire escape. “Are you sure that was breakfast and not an attempt on my life?”

“I…I mean I thought it smelled a little weird…but no smoke alarms were going off so I wasn’t really paying that much attention.”

“No smoke alarms went off because this apartment doesn’t exist,” Jason explained. “If what’s supposed to be the storage space between the top floor and the roof was suddenly on fire because someone was secretly living there, it would raise a few other alarms.”

Dick nodded before dropping his head against Jason’s chest. “I’m really sorry. I know I’ve been driving you crazy lately—”

“Yeah, about that. The fuck was your shirt doing in the middle of the hallway?” Jason finally moved to sit up, bracing a hand around Dick’s back when he noticed… “Oh…my god…”

Dick pressed his face harder against Jason’s chest. “It…was supposed to be a romantic thing.”

“You’re ONLY wearing an apron?”

“Mistakes were made, obviously!” Dick retorted before squirming in Jason’s hold. “I turned the oven off, but we should get back in there and make sure—” He tried to get off of Jason only for Jason’s hold on him to tighten. “Uhh, hey. I get that you’re mad, but we’re not exactly hidden up here. I mean, there are other people in this building!”

And yet Jason’s hands slid slowly down Dick’s bare back, coming to a stop once they were cupping his famous cheeks. “You smoked us out of my apartment. Fact is; if the stove is off, we should stay out here and let it air out for a little while. If it catches fire, well, then we have a whole NEW problem, and you’re definitely not getting clothes if that’s the case.”

Dick whined as one of Jason’s hands slid around his waist, under the apron, and grabbed his dick. “J-Jay, this is a bit much for me. Ah. I can’t—I mean, someone could hea-eeeaar! Ah! Jay!”

Jason smirked as he proceeded to give Dick a hand-job, digging his left hand into Dick’s ass cheek to hold him in place while stroking with his right hand. “Think about it,” Jason whispered as Dick squirmed on top of him. “You could be putting me out of an apartment. You think I care if the whole neighborhood hears you moaning?”

“Ahhh!” Dick buried his face against Jason’s chest, one hand bracing against Jason’s shoulder and the other reaching between them, trying unsuccessfully to ease the friction. “Y’re…mean…”

“And you’re an idiot.” The statement was coupled with a rough stroke that made Dick arch his back and bite his bottom lip. The whole image was doing wonders for Jason, but he figured actually fucking the guy on the fire escape might be taking things a little too far. “Don’t hold back for my sake. I’m sure our neighbors would appreciate hearing that slutty voice of yours.

“Mnnn! I just wanted to—ah!—do something—AH!—NICE!”

Jason smiled to himself. Dick didn’t need to know that—thanks to a certain redheaded archer’s inclination to experiment with pyrotechnics—his apartment had a built-in system that had likely kicked in already; ventilating the smoke and ready to douse any flames that might start in an instant. “Trust me, Dickwad, this is a lot nicer than I thought my morning would be,” Jason teased.

Dick would just have to writhe in embarrassed euphoria a little while longer.


End file.
